The First Date
by HPRocksMe
Summary: Harry visits Burrow for Bill and Fleur’s wedding and Ron and Hermione sneaks out during the wedding to have their first date. One Shot. Rated T just to be safe. My first attempt ... please read and review ...


**The First Date**

_Summary: Harry visits Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding and Ron and Hermione sneaks out during the wedding to __have their first date. One Shot._

The atmosphere at the Burrow was nothing less than chaotic that day. The wedding was 2 days away. Bill, Fluer and Ginny had not returned from France yet; Fred and George had messed up the whole garden area while trying to decorate it for the wedding; Mr. Weasley was not able to get the days off from the ministry, Ron was trying his best to keep out of kitchen where Tonks was trying her best to help Mrs. Weasley; and Mrs. Weasley was trying to wrap up the fabulous dinner she had made for Harry Potter. Harry was due to arrive that evening in the Burrow.

When Harry arrived at burrow with Lupin, he found a feast set on the table for him. He was greeted with the smiling faces of the whole Weasley clan with the exception of Bill, Fleur and to Harry's disappointment Ginny. As usual after complaining how thin Harry has become Mrs. Weasley stuffed his plate with all the wonderful items she had created especially for him. Harry's eyes kept darting towards the staircase but when he didn't see Ginny till the end of the feast, he just had to ask Ron about her.

"She is at Aunt Muriel's. Aunt invited her for the summer in Paris. Ginny thought this would be good for her … you know". Ron hesitated. "She kept thinking about you and she thought Paris would be a nice distraction. She will also meet Fleur and her family there. She will be back before the wedding".

Harry felt frustrated but tried not to show it to Ron. But Ron gave him a piercing look and said, "I know you miss her too … I don't understand why you two broke up. I had never seen you happier than when you were with Ginny. Whatever misunderstanding you two have, I am sure you can resolve it. I know she wants to be with you and you with her."

"You are the one to talk about relationship and misunderstanding", sneered Harry. "Don't make me remind you how you and Hermione behaved last term. You two haven't even told each other your feelings yet … Oh By the way, when is Hermione getting here?" Harry asked trying to change subject. That worked because it looked like Ron didn't want to remember about the last term and his hot affair with Lavender.

"She should be here tomorrow afternoon. So what's the plan after the wedding?" Ron asked.

"I will leave for Godric's Hollow." Harry said quietly.

"No Harry … we will all leave for Godric's Hollow. You may pretend that you plan to go alone but you will not get rid of us so easily." Ron paused and suddenly a realization came to him "Hey … is that why you broke up with Ginny?"

"Leave it Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, if you think you can stop her coming with you by breaking up with her, you don't really know her." Ron replied.

"I know her Ron and she don't need to know where we are going … ok." Harry said with a tone of finality.

Harry was so sleepy after the meal that he fell asleep as soon as he went to bed. Tonight he didn't dream about ordinary things that would become Horcruxes … but about a red-haired girl in a wedding gown.

Hermione arrived next day fully prepared to leave with Harry after the wedding. By looking at her luggage, it seemed like she had collected all the books Hogwarts' library had. Mrs. Weasley was surprised to see her luggage but she didn't comment on it.

"Well we never know what we might need" she explained to Ron and Harry. "My mom and dad were really upset about my decision of not going to Hogwarts. But I somehow managed to make them understand that what I will be doing is much more important."

"I haven't told mum or dad about going for Horcrux hunting. I am not even sure how I will convince them." Ron said.

"May be it would be better if I go alone" Harry suggested.

"Don't start Harry; we have already been through this" Hermione said.

"Harry you will find it equally difficult to convince Mum to let you go" Ron added.

"May be we should wait till the wedding is over" Harry concluded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days they were busy with all the wedding preparations and didn't get much time for discussing their future quest. Ginny arrived a day before wedding but Harry didn't see her all day. He wondered if she was avoiding him. Harry saw Bill first time after Dumbledore's funeral and he looked much better. The marks on his face somehow made him more macho. They did hear news about more destruction from death eaters but the wedding arrangements didn't give them much time to worry about that.

They had a surprise visitor on the wedding day. Viktor Krum came to attend the wedding and started looking for Hermione, who Harry believed was inside the house helping Ginny with her bride's maid dress. Ron grabbed Harry and pushed him behind a wall when he saw Krum.

"What the hell is he doing here; I don't think Bill knows him well enough to invite him here."

"I guess Fleur invited him." Harry suggested.

"Well I have to make sure he doesn't meet Hermione. Well he just annoys her." Ron added hastily seeing Harry's expression. "And we have lot of work ahead of us; we wouldn't want Hermione wasting her time writing four parchments of letter to him".

"Not 'we' Ron, you … you don't want her writing to Krum. Why don't you just ask her out on a date or something and make it clear for everyone that she is not available anymore?"

"Oh come on Harry, we don't have time for this. Look there's Ginny and Hermione."

Harry saw Ginny in her bride's maid gown and his heart skipped a beat. Ginny was wearing a golden gown, her long red hair tied up in a high bun. She was looking lovely as she walked gracefully towards Krum. Hermione was wearing a plane purple gown, her hair mostly open except for the few strands which were clipped on the back. Harry and Ron just froze there looking at the girls. Hermione and Ginny were already talking to Krum before either Ron or Harry got the sense to move towards them.

"This is really surprising" Hermione was saying. "I didn't expect to see you here Viktor."

"Fleur invited me Her-mi-one. She said you will be here and I really wanted to talk to you … you haven't written to me since last summer".

Hermione caught Ron's eye and replied "Yeah well with Voldemort back and all the school work for N.E.W.T.s, I didn't get much time."

"May be you can come to Bulgaria for the rest of the vacation. It's a beautiful country".

Ron interrupted Krum and replied harshly, "I am sure it is Viktor, but she has more important work to do".

"Oh Harry!!! and …." Viktor forgot Ron's name.

"The name is Ron" Ron said.

"Yeah Ron, how are you both?"

Harry said quickly before Ron could say anything, "We are good Viktor, how is Durmstrang doing without Karkaroff?"

"They have a new headmaster. I don't know much, I have been busy with Quidditch this last year. Umm … Can I get you something to drink Her-mi-one?"

"Yes, thank you Viktor." Hermione replied sheepishly.

"I will come with you." Ginny added.

Harry was annoyed to see Ginny go with Viktor and now he was pretty sure she was avoiding him.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione complained.

"What? You only told Harry that he annoys you sometimes. You should be saying thanks to me". Ron replied.

"That's no reason to talk to him like that". Hermione snapped back.

"Well, why does he keep asking you to come to Bulgaria? Doesn't he know you are not interested in him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know if he knows or not. And I don't know why you would assume that I am not" Hermione retorted.

"Because you are not, Hermione" Harry interjected. "Would you guys stop fighting and accept that you like each other. You two are driving me crazy." He said annoyingly. He had finally agreed that this bickering has gone too long and should be stopped now.

All the three were quiet for a while. They saw Krum coming back with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were both flushing now.

"After wedding will you come with me for a drink or something?" Ron asked hastily to Hermione.

"I would like that." Hermione replied blushing.

When Krum and Ginny returned, all of them had a quiet drink accept for Krum who was happily narrating his Quidditch wins for the last season. Harry saw Ron and Hermione catching each others eyes many times. He grinned and looked at Ginny. She was still resolutely avoiding Harry.

Mrs. Weasley called them all when the ceremony started. Fleur was looking very beautiful in her wedding gown. Even with Bill's scarred face they made a handsome couple. When the food started to serve, Ron and Hermione mysteriously disappeared while Harry was helping himself with some cake. Harry saw Ginny alone and caught up with her.

"Oh hi Harry … where is Ron and Hermione?" She asked

"I don't know. Umm … How are you Ginny?" Harry asked her quietly.

"I am good. I was in Paris … I really loved the city. I kept thinking that if we …" She stopped in the mid-sentence. "You should go and visit it sometime; may be after you finish your N.E.W.T.s".

"I don't think I will be going back for N.E.W.T.s."

"I see" Ginny said then quickly added "I think Mom needs me Harry. It was good to see you. I will see you later if you are around".

Harry felt a lump in her voice but he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to comfort her? How to comfort himself? He wanted her to stay with him and talk but didn't know what he would talk about. He wanted to tell her about the impossible quest Dumbledore has burdened him with but he knew that would only make her come with him and he could not risk that. He saw Ginny talking to Mrs. Weasley now and wondered how different his life would be if his parents were still alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was helping himself with some chicken when he saw Hermione going towards the Burrow. She was probably going to the bathroom. Everyone was now eating or busy with dancing on the music and Harry seemed to be concentrated on Ginny. Ron decided to follow Hermione. He waited outside the bathroom and when Hermione got out, he quickly grabbed her arms.

"Ron!!!" She exclaimed.

"Sshhh … follow me" Ron said.

He took her down in the hall and into the kitchen. Then he walked to the pantry and towards the back door of the garage.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"In the garage" Ron said opening the garage door.

Ron closed the door when they were inside. The garage was a bit dark but there was enough light coming from the tiny window to make things around visible. A huge space was empty where the Ford Anglia used to be parked. One wall of garage was stacked with crates that looked like a wine cellar.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Erm … didn't you agree to come with me for a drink after the wedding?" Ron said a bit nervously.

"I did" Hermione flushed "... but as far as I know this is no pub and the wedding is actually not over yet."

"Yeah well I guessed my Mom wouldn't let us out after the wedding so I thought I should grab this chance."

"Hmm … I see." Hermione gave him a knowing smile.

They stared at each other for sometime, and then Ron quickly turned and asked, "So what do you want to drink, we have butterbear, mulled mead and fire whiskey as well".

"I think I will stick to butterbear". Hermione replied.

Ron dragged a table and two chairs from the corner and put gestured Hermione to sit. Then he filled two glasses with butterbear and offered one to her.

They sat quiet for a while, both thinking how to start a conversation.

"Bill and Fleur make a lovely couple, don't they?" Hermione initiated.

"What? … yeah I guess …" Ron replied.

"It's so amazing to think that with such a danger around, something as normal as wedding could happen." Hermione said.

"I am really surprised how you convinced your parents … I am still scared to talk about it to mine." Ron said.

"Oh you can't even imagine it … It was really really awful, Ron. They just wouldn't let me come especially when they learnt that I am not even going to Hogwarts. We argued so much and Dad became so adamant. He said he just had had enough of wizarding world and he just won't let me go and risk my life. Believe me, we had such a row and I just had to put my foot down." There were tears in her eyes now.

"You are really brave, Hermione" Ron said slowly.

"No, I am not … you can't imagine how scared I am Ron … I mean we are going to fight Voldemort now and we are just what … seventeen. Dumbledore, well he was the greatest wizard we knew and he died trying to retrieve one horcrux and even that was a fake one. I am not sure how we can do all that and survive." She was crying now. "And I am so afraid for Harry, for us, and I just want all this to get over and I very much doubt we would come out in one piece. And I know I am a Gryffindor and I am supposed to be brave and everything but I am so scared of …." She paused. "… of loosing you." She finished slowly.

"Come on Hermione … I am sure everything is going to be ok." Ron replied not fully believing in what he had just said. He was down on his knees near her chair now. He slowly hugged her and then she also put her arms around him and they remained like that for few minutes.

Hermione seemed to be coming in control now. She pulled herself away from Ron and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." She said. "You're welcome." Ron replied. Her smile had twisted his stomach and he could feel butterflies inside it.

He stood up and walked towards the window. He could see the dancing going in the garden and wondered if they will be missed. As if Hermione had read his thoughts she said.

"Do you think we would be missed?"

"Dunno … I guess so far no one has" Ron said.

Hermione walked up beside him. "I guess Harry won't miss us … he was busy staring at Ginny the whole time." She said.

"He was? ... I didn't notice" Ron said.

"Oh yeah … he had eyes only for her … you know girls can sense these things" She smiled at him again.

Ron now looked into her brown eyes directly and moved a bit closer to her. "And who did I have eyes for?" He asked knowingly.

"I don't know." Hermione replied nervously and blushed.

"You don't? … I thought you just said girls can sense these things … come on Hermione who was I staring the whole time?" Ron urged coming more close to her now.

"umm … Fluer Delacour?" Hermione said quickly.

"Wrong answer Miss Granger" He said smirking. "hehehe … I bet you don't hear this sentence a lot, do you?"

He moved back to his original spot and started staring outside again. Hermione's cheeks were red now.

After few minutes she said, "So what's in your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her back.

"I mean … err … what … umm … what do you want to do now?" She asked slowly.

Ron moved closer to her again and this time he was much closer. "Do you really want to know?" he asked slowly looking deep into her eyes. His face was now red as well and she could feel him breathing a bit faster. Hermione felt a bit stronger that she can make him blush too. "Yes, I would." She replied staring back at him now.

"Would you care to venture a guess?" He asked her in a very McGonagall like tone. His face was now very close to Hermione's and their noses almost touched.

Hermione gasped but said firmly "I guess you want to kiss me now?"

Ron smiled "Absolutely, fifty points to Gryffindor Miss Granger."

And with that he tilted his face and closed his eyes as his lips touched hers. Hermione quickly responded by kissing him back. Ron put his arms around her waist and Hermione put her hands around his neck. This was it … they were finally kissing each other. Hermione slowly explored Ron's mouth and Ron let out a distinguished moan and started kissing her more deeply. They clanged so close together, as if a little space between them will break them apart. It looked like they were making up for the all the lost time.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart to breathe, although their faces were still very close. Hermione's eyes were twinkling and she was beaming at Ron. Ron suddenly went very serious and said, "Do you know when was the first time I thought about kissing you?"

"Erm … Yule Ball?"

"No … in our second year, when you got petrified, I saw you lying on the hospital bed, so still, and I thought … you know … may be if I kiss her she would wake up … and I thought may be no one tried that and I should just do it … you know because we felt so helpless without you and we needed you so much …" he paused "I needed you so much … I guess that was the first time I realized how much you really mean to me …

"Oh Ron …" and this time Hermione pulled him and kissed him.

"Oh Roooooooon" they broke suddenly when they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice very near to garage.

"Oh my God, it's Mom!!! … Go Hermione, apparate in the garden …"

"But Ron … what will you …"

"I will make up something … just go now … and …" he quickly hugged her "I will think of something to continue what we are leaving now …"

"Ok …" Hermione smiled, gave him a quick kiss and vanished.

Ron had just managed to move the table and chairs in the corner when Mrs. Weasley opened the garage door.

"Ron what are you doing here? … I was looking all over for you. The drinks have finished and you were responsible to take care of that part …"

"That's what I was doing Mom," Ron interrupted "I was just about to get the bottles up there."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a scrutinized look and asked, "Do you know where Hermione is? Because I could not locate her as well".

"Dunno" Ron said as he charmed a crate of butterbears to float towards the garden.

"Hmm … let's go … and Ron … you might want to wipe those lipstick marks from your face" She said smirking.

Ron quickly started rubbing his mouth with his sleeves and said incoherently "Mom actually … you know that French sister of Fleur's …"

"Save it, Ron" Mrs. Weasley said quickly "There is nothing on your face … I was just confirming my suspicion" And with that she turned around with a naughty smile and walked back towards the garden. Ron with his mouth hanging followed her in amazement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry saw Hermione coming towards his table. She looked a little flush and hairs were starting to come out of her clip.

"Where were you?" Harry asked grinning.

"Oh … I was in the loo … umm … bad stomach." She replied.

"And did Ron have a bad stomach too?" Harry asked.

"How would I know?" Hermione replied quickly. "Umm … I think I need a punch", saying that she hurriedly left.

Harry smirked knowingly and looked around for Ron. He saw Ron busy with the drinks table. After few minutes he joined Harry at the table. Harry waited Ron to say something but Ron just sat there eyes closed.

"So?" Harry asked finally.

"I kissed her." Ron said with a satisfying smile.

"And?" Harry asked.

"And what?"

"Well … did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah …. And it was wonderful … well it was until Mom interrupted us" Ron said grudgingly.

"Oh Boy!!!"

"She didn't see us … Hermione apparated before she came but then Mom saw me and said that I had lipstick marks on my face."

"Oh No!!!" Harry said laughing.

"And that's not the worst part" Ron continued.

"What was worse?" Harry asked still laughing.

"There was no lipstick mark. Mom tricked me and I was telling her some tale about how Fleur's cousin kissed me." Ron finished miserably.

"Well looks like your Mom doesn't have a problem with you kissing Hermione … look there". Harry pointed Ron where the punch bowl was kept. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were talking to each other with broad smiles on both their faces.

Ron looked Harry and said, "Yeah … you are right she does like her …" Then he added, "and she likes you too".

Harry looked at Ron and then at Ginny who was dancing with Mr. Weasley. He knew what Ron meant, "I guess we will just have to wait till Voldemort's gone … won't we?"

"I guess", Ron replied closing his eyes again and smiling.

_The End_


End file.
